KYO KARA VONGOLA 10!
by pink chayito
Summary: Ha pasado medio año desde la pelea contra Simon, los Vongola viajan a Tokio para ver el partido de la semifinal de beisbol, todo va bien hasta que deciden ayudar a un par de muchachos que están siendo hostigados;Mafiosos,demonios,viajesinterdimencionales
1. Chapter 1

"Ha pasado ya medio año desde la pelea contra la familia Simon, un Tsuna ya comprometido con su papel de "Vongola Decimo" viaja a Tokio junto con su familia para ver el partido de la semi-final de beisbol de la liga de Kanto, todo va bien hasta que decide ayudar a un par de muchachos que están siendo hostigados por un grupo de jóvenes yakusa; Mafiosos, demonios, viajes inter-dimensionales; Crossover Katekyo Hitman Reborn/ Kyo kara Maoh".

Este es mi primer fanfic/historia corta/cuento/crossover/fantasía o como quieran llamarle; la idea ha estado en mi cabeza desde que empecé ver KHR, digo, los personajes principales de alguna forma se parecen (uno es designado Maoh, rey de los demonios, y el otro jefe de la mafia, y ninguno de los dos esta de acuerdo con eso); me encantan ambas series, pero por mas que busque no pude encontrar ningún fanart o fanfic que fuera un crossover entre las dos; no se que tan extensa valla a quedar la historia (solo he escrito un par de capítulos) si alguien quiere ayudarme es bienvenido…

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran ambas historias serian clasificadas M y KKM tendría 5 temporadas y 10 OVAS.

* * *

KYO KARA VONGOLA 10!

- -CAPITULO1-

Hacia ya medio año desde que Sawada Tsunayoshi era oficialmente el "Vongola decimo", la batalla contra Simon ya era cosa del pasado, pero todavía no sabían donde estaba Mukuro (que había aprovechado la confusión posterior a la firma del tratado de paz para desaparecer junto con Chrome); El entrenamiento para ser "el candidato al jefe de jefes" había sido para desarrollar sus cualidades como luchador y como líder, ahora como parte de su entrenamiento para ser la cabecilla de la mayor organización mafiosa del mundo debía de aprender acerca de los asuntos internos de la familia, combinando el su tiempo entre la escuela, las clases particulares de Reborn y Anderson (uno de los contadores del cuartel general que había llegado a Japón con el único objetivo de enseñar de finanzas al joven jefe) y por supuesto las noches en las que salía junto con Yamamoto y Gokudera a patrullar; la batalla con Simon había debilitado la credibilidad de Vongola y por todos lados aparecían pequeñas revueltas entre las diferentes organizaciones.

En ese momento estaba leyendo unos documentos que Anderson le había traído durante la cena (a Nana no le había hecho gracia ya que apenas hacia medio año se entero que su familia era parte de cierta mafia italiana y que su esposo e hijo habían decidido contárselo por que su retoño era ahora el nuevo "el padrino"; después de todo el drama Nana había acordado que el único momento en el que estaba prohibido hablar del "trabajo" era durante las comidas, razón por la cual la visita de Anderson la había disgustado, aunque eso no le impido servir un plato mas e insistir al inoportuno invitado que los acompañara a cenar) Era una especie de reporte financiero, donde especificaba las mas importantes "actividades" y "ganancias" obtenidas en el ultimo bimestre, además contenía un listado de las propiedades mas importantes en uso así como vehículos y maquinaria, la lista de los bancos donde tenían cuentas y/o cajas de seguridad y una nota acerca del cambio de presidente de uno de los bancos; usualmente Tsuna no se hubiera quedado hasta tarde leyéndolos, pero debido a que la información en esos documentos era excepcionalmente valiosa, según las palabras de Reborn y Anderson, los papeles se iban a autodestruir a las 11:15pm en punto. Esa era la razón por la que, a las 11:00pm, se encontraba en el patio trasero su la casa junto a un extintor terminando de leer la ultima hoja del reporte.

A las 11:15:00pm Tsuna deja escapar un –¡HIII! Cuando las hojas que tenia enfrente se convierten en una bola de fuego, en ese momento aparece Reborn apagando el fuego con el extintor, y lanzándole el tanque a su pupilo:

–Dame Tsuna, no te asustes por algo que ya te habían avisado… ya es hora de dormir, recuerda que mañana es el juego de Yamamoto en Tokio, como jefe tienes que apoyar a os miembros de tu familia

–Hai Reborn.

Yamamoto era el miembro de su familia que se había llevado la peor parte del conflicto Vongola-Simon, herido antes y durante los enfrentamientos, todavía conservaba varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, si bien los doctores de la familia Vongola estaban asombrados con su rápida recuperación, también aseguraban que esas cicatrices le iban a durar de por vida. A Yamamoto no parecía importarle, en cierta ocasión Tsuna le pregunto si le molestaban, pero le respondió que no había problema por que el uniforme de beisbol era de pantalón y manga larga por lo que no se notaria; el asunto había quedado hasta ahí, ahora el equipo de Namimori estaba en la semifinal de la liga e iban a jugar en Tokio; A Gokudera no le había hecho gracia la atención extra que "el Decimo" le daba al guardián de la lluvia, pero había decidido acompañarlos, Reborn también iria, como también irían Riojey, Haru y Kyoko, Lambo había regresado hacia unos meses con la familia Bovino, I-ping estaba en China entrenando y Bianchi se encontraba en el norte de Europa cumpliendo un encargo de Reborn. Kusakabe les había dicho que si llegaban a la final el comité disciplinario iría a apoyarlos (al parecer además de ser la fuerza de seguridad e la escuela de Namimori también eran la "porra oficial").

* * *

Anderson es el único personaje nuevo que he agregado, de alguna forma me imagino su personalidad y físico como "el Anderson de Matrix"


	2. Chapter 2

Acabo de terminar de leer el cap300 de KHR, realmente espero no tener que cambiarle mas cosas al fanfic (lean el manga, ya que ire cambiando los capítulos para que concuerden con cada nueva información que salga en ellos y odiaría caer en el "spoilerismo"), tanto el capitulo anterior como este son algo asi como pequeñas introducciones, creo que mas adelante pondré las fichas técnicas de los personajes( la vdd da flojera, pero es por si alguien no esta familiarizado con los personajes)

De nuevo: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran ambas historias serian clasificadas M y KKM tendría 5 temporadas y 10 OVAS.

- CAPITULO 2-

Cielo despejado y 15% de probabilidad de lluvia, un tiempo perfecto para jugar beisbol, eso era lo que pensaba Shibuya Yuuri mientras arrastraba a su mejor amigo Murata ken al juego de la semifinal de la liga. Los dos estudiantes del 3º año de secundaria se dirigían en sus bicicletas al estadio que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, es decir demasiado lejos para ir caminando y demasiado caro para ir en tren, usando un atajo recomendado por Murata atravesaron un distrito que comercial de grandes edificios donde casi son atropellados por un mercedes negro que iba a toda velocidad. Llegaron sin mas contratiempos un poco antes de que comenzara el partido, ambos equipos eran buenos, uno el de la casa, tenia en su historia 3 copas y algunos de sus ex integrantes ahora eran profesionales, el otro equipo era la primera vez que llegaba a la final, venia de una pequeña ciudad del interior, pero estaba invicto y de hecho de no ser por un error del arbitro/reglamento habrían conseguido un "juego perfecto"(1). Repetía Yuuri a Murata que estaba mas interesado en las porristas del equipo de la casa que en el juego.

Yuuri: Murata, hazme caso cuanto te hablo de cosas importantes…

Murata: Te estoy escuchando. (dijo sin quitar la vista de las minifaldas de las animadoras)

Yuuri: mi punto es que ambos equipos son buenos, pero si nos vamos por los números el equipo de la casa gana, incluso tienen mejores porristas que el otro equipo.

En ese momento ambos jóvenes miraron las bancas del equipo visitante, que tenían enfrente una cuartilla de muchachos vestidos con gakurans largos, uno de ellos portaba una gran bandera que decía "Namimori" mientras que los demás hacían una especie de porra que se asemejaba mas a un grito de guerra que a una grito estudiantil.

Yuuri: Como sea este va a ser un gran juego

Esta vez Murata había dejado de escucharlo, sus ojos que estaban ocultos por el reflejo de sus lentes que miraban fijamente las gradas de enfrente, esto extraño por un momento a Yuuri(eso nunca es bueno, pensó), de repente Murata hablo:

Murata: Lindas…

Yuuri: AH?...

Murata: Esas chavas son demasiado lindas, no solo eso tienen una proporciones perfectas y las ropas que llevan son….

En ese momento Yuuri dejo de hacerle caso, el comentarista estaba anunciando el inicio del partido y diciendo las posiciones de cada jugador.

Yuuri: ¡Bien! Ya va a comenzar.

NOTAS: Creo que el siguiente cap lo subiré el domingo, cualquier duda, queja, aclaración, comentario, saludo, amenaza, despedida y demás porfa en la sección de comentarios ;)

También si alguien quiere ayudar con la historia es bienvenido; pasen por mi recién cuenta de deviantart (.com/) no tiene mucho pero es algo

"spoilerismo": dícese del autor que incluye spoilers dentro de su fanfic, estropeándole la historia a sus lectores

"no existe un juego perfecto"(1): ./translate?hl=es&sl=en&tl=es&u=/08/01/ten-quirky-baseball-rules-and-oddities-including


	3. Chapter 3

Oh ya es el tercer capítulo… Acabo de terminar de ver Code geass R2, ¡All hail lelouch¡, lo bueno es que ya anunciaron que este año van a hacer algo mas de esta serie, si sera un OVA, una película u otro manga….

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran ambas historias serian clasificadas M y KKM tendría 5 temporadas y 10 OVAS.

- CAPITULO 3-

Era temprano, en Namimori, el sol todavía no se había asomado, un grupo jóvenes de secundaria se había juntado en la entrada del santuario del pueblo, cada uno de los muchachos llevaba su mochilas, llevaban gorras y uno de ellos cargaba una enorme hielera:

Tsuna: Bien, faltan 5 minutos y ya llegaron todos…

Primero habían llegado Tsuna acompañado de Gokudera, habían quedado con Riojey, Kyoko y Haru en verse en la entrada del santuario de Namimori. Reborn se había ofrecido a llevarlos a todos a Tokio, además de darles alojamiento en la capital; la amabilidad del arcobaleno había disparado los sensores de la "súper-intuición" de Tsuna, pero como realmente tenia ganas de ir a ver el juego de su amigo, y todos los gastos los iba a pagar la Famiglia, decidió ir.

A las 6:00 en punto apareció Reborn y dos enormes e idénticas hummer s H1 completamente negras.

Reborn: ¡Chiaosu!, viajaremos en dos carros separados, al llegar al primer punto de encuentro cambiaremos de vehículo, este nos llevara al hotel en Tokio donde volveremos cambiar de transporte.

Todos se apresuraron a abordar los carros, Riojey, Kyoko y Haru, fueron en el primero, mientras que Tsuna, Gokudera y Reborn viajaron en el segundo.

En el carro:

Tsuna: Ya, Reborn, dime que es lo que te traes entre manos…

Reborn: Asi que te diste cuenta (dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción).

Reborn: De todas formas tenia que decírtelo, el caso es que las cosas en Tokio, en las ultimas semanas se han puesto serias, lo que comenzó como una pelea entre bandas de segunda ahora es un conflicto entre familias yakuza, usualmente se le encargaría "el trabajo" a los Varia, pero dada su naturaleza, todavía es posible pararlo.

Tsuna: Ahrrr!, Si había tal peligro no debimos de traer a Haru y Kyoko

Reborn: No te preocupes por ellas, Riojey se encargara de su seguridad. Gokudera y Yamamoto se encontraran contigo a la hora de las negociaciones.

Negociaciones, esta palabra le causo un lijero malestar a Tsuna.

Gokudera: ¡No se preocupe Jundaime! No permitiré que nada le pase, detonare a cualquiera que se atreva si quiera a mirarlo (decía el guarian de la tormenta mientras sacaba 8 paquetes de dinamita)

Tsuna: todo esto me da un mal presentimiento…

…

El viaje siguió sin contratiempos, resulto que el segundo transporte que había mencionado Reborn era un helicóptero, este los llevo al techo de un rascacielos que además resulto ser su hotel. Haru y Kyoko compartirían una enorme suite, mientras que la suite presidencial se quedarían Gokudera y Riojey (después del juego Yamamoto se les uniria), Tsuna y Reborn se quedarían en el Penthouse.

Después de instalarse en los cuartos, se trasladaron en un par de mercedes negros al estadio, donde iba a jugar el equipo de Naminori; El conductor del carro donde se encontraba Tsuna paso a atropellar en mas de una ocasión a los transeúntes. Reborn los dejo en la entrada al campo, tenia que encargarse de unos asuntos….

…lo se la trama va algo lenta, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas interesante; creo que lo subiré el miércoles o el viernes…. Ya he escrito una idea general de cómo quiero que sea la historia, estoy escribiendo los demás capítulos, creo cada capitulo no superara las 2000 palabras…


	4. Chapter 4

AHRR! hay demasiados mosquitos en mi casa! Es lo único malo de la época de lluvias…

Estoy de luto por la página de , que dejo de poner mangas en línea, llevaba leyendo en esa pagina mangas casi 4 años.

Pues ya este es el capitulo 4…. Creo que voy a subir los capítulos semanalmente….

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran ambas historias serian clasificadas M y KKM tendría 5 temporadas y 10 OVAS.

* * *

¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mi? Era lo que pensaba Shibuya Yuuri, mientras el y su amigo Murata Ken eran hostigados por un trió de gamberros que los habían acorralado debajo de uno de los puentes que cruzaba el canal para llegar al estadio de beisbol…

….

15 min antes…

Que juego, tuvo una duración de 2:59 horas; Con desventaja de 1x3, el equipo de la casa volteo la pizarra en la séptima entrada y con jit del numero 07 se sacudieron el dominio del numero 08 de Namimori y enseguida atacaron al relevista 05 para hacerle cargar la derrota. Las 3 carreras de Namimori fueron por jonrón de número 08, con 2 compañeros en bases en el primer acto. Pero eso no les basto, ya que en el equipo de la casa realizó excelente trabajo de 9 jits y 4 carreras en 6, logrando asi asegurarles al equipo de la casa el pase a la final.

El equipo de la casa remonto la pizarra en la séptima entrada y con ataque de 3 carreras doblegaron 4x3 a los visitantes para avanzar hacia la final de la zona Kanto.

El publico no podía creer lo que veía, por un lado el equipo de la casa era casi profesional, mientras que el de los visitantes era bueno, pero su bateador estrella era aun mejor, aun asi no gano, le decía Yuuri a Murata mientras abandonaban el estadio:

Yuuri: ¡sorprendente, simplemente sorprendente! no me imaginaba que una semifinal podía ser tan interesante.

Murata: yo no me imaginaba que iba a durar tanto, todavía no termino de desentumecerme las piernas, y tampoco me ha vuelto la audición en mi oído derecho.

Yuuri: lo siento…. ne… Murata, vamos a comer algo, yo invito.

-Ooooh entonces el invita…. (Oyeron pronunciar de tras de ellos)

Un trió de estudiantes de instituto, grandes y de gesto amenazador les corto el paso:

-Si le puede invitar a su amiguito, que nos invite a todos ¿verdad? (una vos distinta, que provenía del que parecía el jefe); Como ven estamos celebrando el triunfo de nuestro equipo y necesitamos a alguien que nos patrocine la fiesta…

Mientras decía eso, Yuuri y Murata habían montado sus bicicletas y empezaban a tomar distancia:

-¡SE ESCAPAN¡

-ATRAPENLOS

-No llegaran muy lejos

Dijo uno de ellos, mientras lanzaba una roca que aterrizo en la nuca de Murata.

Yuuri: ¡Murata!

Yuuri se detuvo para ayudar a Murata que había perdido el control de su bicicleta y caído y rodado hasta el margen del rio que estaba a un lado del estadio. Mientras ayudaba a Murata a ponerse de pie, fueron alcanzados por sus perseguidores.

-Bueno, fíjate que todo ese ejercicio me ha dado mas hambre, espero que ese enano tenga suficiente como para ir a comer sushi.

Decía uno de los maleantes, mientras registraba a Yuuri para quitarle la billetera y el otro sujetaba a Murata, al que se le habían caído los lentes.

-Eh jefe, mire esto…

El que registraba a Yuuri le entrego al mencionado "jefe" la billetera donde se veía claramente la credencial de estudiante…

-Shibuya Yuuri, como Harajuku…**(ver notas)**

- Buajajaja…..es el nombre mas ridículo que he oído (decía el que tenia sujetado a Murata).

Mientras Yuuri pensaba " se que algún dia la gente dejara de decir esa broma", oyeron un grito que les decía:

-¡Pero que están haciendo, ¡DEJENLOS¡

Otro trio de estudiantes se acercaba corriendo, parecía que el que había gritado era el mas pequeño de los tres.

Murata aprovecho la oportunidad, mientras que sus captores estaban distraídos por la cercanía del otro grupo, se libero del muchacho que lo tenia atrapado y empujo a Yuuri al rio. Yuuri capto el mensaje, y en un instante ya no se encontraban en el rio bajo el puente, sino dentro de una fuente en el centro de un jardín octagonal de un edificio de piedra.

Bienvenido a Shin Makoku su Majestad…..

* * *

Para todos los fanfic, fanart, doushinji, etc, Yamamoto es el numero 80, pero en el beisbol creo que la numeración de los jugadores solo llega hasta el numero 20, por eso le di el numero 08.

La descripción del juego no la hice yo, solo modifique una que encontré en esta pagina(http:/ www. .mx /noticias-los-leones-eliminados-en-gran-duelo-4x3-3727. html)

No entiendo de beisbol y nunca he visto un juego completo.

Harajuku, como aventajado o ventajoso… se refiere al chiste de cómo se escribe el nombre de Shibuya Yuuri, (http: .com /manga/kyou_kara_maoh /v01/c001/ ) para verlo, quiten los espacios.

Creo que voy a actualizar los capítulos una vez por semana… osea que el próximo va a estar listo el próximo sábado o domingo.

Si alguien quiere ayudarme con la historia, o tiene alguna idea, porfa pónganla en la sección de comentarios.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap5: me atrase bastante con este cap, acabo de empezar el semestre en la universidad, asi que creo que actualizare cada 15dias.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si lo hicieran ambas historias serian clasificadas M y KKM tendría 5 temporadas y 10 OVAS.

* * *

Tsuna había aprendido muy poco de beisbol durante el tiempo que llevaba como amigo de Yamamoto, pero incluso con su poco conocimiento podía decir que ese había sido un gran juego, tanto los comentaristas como el publico gritaban al unisonó cada vez que se producía una de las espectaculares anotaciones o de las llamativas "salvadas" que se producían durante el partido; que mal que Namimori no hubiera ganado, pero por lo que Tsuna podía ver desde las gradas, su amigo no estaba deprimido, este incluso sonrió cuando el publico los ovaciono y hasta le dio la mano al capitán del otro equipo mientras les prometían la revancha el año próximo.

Gokudera- El Decimo vino a verlo jugar y todavía tiene las agallas de perder, ¡IMPERDONABLE!

Riohey-¡Pero si fue un buen partido al extremo!

Kioko- Que lastima que no veremos de nuevo al cuerpo disciplinario de Namimori hacer de porristas.

Haru- si, que lastima, me encanto la porra de Namimori, desearía que en mi escuela hubiera una así, por que la que hay son solo un montón de niñas con pompones y falditas.

Gokudera- ¿Jundaime qué quiere hacer ahora?

Tsuna- (imaginando a Kioko y a Haru en idénticos trajes de porrista) …eh?... mmm, ¿qué tal si esperamos que salga Yamamoto y vamos a comer algo?

Haru- Haru quiere ir a uno de los famosos cafes de moda de Tokio.

Kyoko- y luego podemos ir a ver las tiendas de ropa.

Mientras abandonaban el estadio Kyoko y Haru planeaban una tarde de compras decidiendo cual era la mejor opción entre Ikebukuro, Sumida, Shibuya o Shinjuku.

Kyoko- Lo mejor será pedirle a alguien una recomendación.

Haru- Seguro alguien debe saber donde podemos encontrar uno de eso famosos cosplayers café.

Riohey- seguro ellos saben

Decía Riohey mientras apuntaba a un trió de muchachos que parecían haber acorralado a otros dos jóvenes en el camino.

Gokudera- no me parece que ellos estén pidiendo una recomendación.

Tsuna- ¡Eso no esta bien!

Rebonr- Oh, eso piensas, entonces deberías ir a ayudarlos dame-tsuna.

Tsuna-¿Cuándo llegaste Reborn?...

Reborn estaba parado en la ventana de uno de los Hummer negro que los habían llevado al estadio.

Reborn- mmm parece que los van a alcanzar…

En el momento que Tsuna se había virado a ver a Reborn, la pareja de muchachos había logrado escabullirse de sus atacantes, pero estos se habían dado cuenta y ahora los perseguían. Uno de ellos había derribado a uno de los muchachos de su bicicleta que rodo por la ladera de la calle que daba al rio. El otro muchacho había regresado para ayudar a su compañero, pero ahora no tenían escapatoria.

Tsuna empezó a correr, sabia por experiencia que ese tipo de situaciones a los matones siempre se les "pasaba la mano", Gokudera y Riohey le seguían el paso y no tardaron en alcanzarlo.

Tsuna- ¡Deténganse, déjenlos en paz!

En el ínstate que decía esto los dos muchachos a los que querían auxiliar caían al rio, Gokudera había tomado por el cuello a uno de los matones y Riohey había derribado a los otros dos de un golpe.

Maton1- ¡Pero que demonios!

Gokudera- El Decimo les ha ordenado que se detengan.

Riohey-¡Ser malo no es bueno al extremo!

Tsuna- Solo por que se ven mas débiles que ustedes los han atacado, verdad, eso no esta bien.

Maton1- ¡cállate! No te metas

Mientras decía esto, hacia ademan de lanzarse para atacar a Tsuna, pero Gokudera reacciono antes y lo mando a volar con una dinamita. Los otros dos matones salieron corriendo después de ver esto.

…

Reborn- parece que se escaparon, pero no veo al par que intentaban salvar.

Tsuna- los buscamos, pero solo encontramos sus billeteras y bicicletas.

Kyoko- Hay que llevarlas a objetos perdidos…

Haru- creo que un oficial podría decirnos donde esta…

Tsuna- Mejor los llevamos a las direcciones que pone en las identificaciones.

Mientras Reborn le informaba al chofer del cambio de planes, Gokudera y Riohey revisaban las carteras en busca de identificaciones…

Riohey- ¡Este tiene un buen nombre!

Gokudera- este se ve como aburrido, de alguna forma no me gusta su cara…

Tsuna- llevémoslas antes de comer.

* * *

Si alguien quiere ayudarme con la historia, o tiene alguna idea, porfa pónganla en la sección de comentarios.

…quizá actualice mas rápido la historia si veo comentarios…..


	6. Chapter 6

Pues…este es el cap6, creo que voy a reescribir los primeros, pierdo muchos visitantes a partir del 2º cap ^^U

A los que han estado leyendo la historia, disculpen por el atraso, la universidad y el equipo de voleibol se están comiendo mi preciado tiempo libre…

* * *

El clima en el templo de Shinou no podía ser mas distinto al que habían dejado atrás, una fuerte tormenta caía dificultando la visión en el patio principal del templo. A pesar de haber llegado de improviso, los había ido a recibir la comitiva entera, ahí se encontraba Conrat, Wolfram, Gunter y Gwendal todos cubiertos de gruesas capas de viaje, Ulrique y un par de sacerdotisas también estaban. Después de los acostumbrados saludos y de haberse secado, llego la hora de que Yuuri y Murata explicaran la razón de su llegada temprana a Shin Makoku.

Yuuri- eto…. pues… la verdad es que…nos acorralaron unos maleantes a la salida de un juego de beisbol, pero, bueno nos zafamos, pero nos alcanzaron de nuevo y entonces alguien intento ayudarnos, pero nos caímos al rio…

Todos reaccionaron como Yuuri esperaba, Conrat dio una de sus condescendientes sonrisas, Gunter se puso a llorar algo que sonaba como –alteza, alteza no debería de ponerse en peligro por un juego- Gwendal frunció el ceño y los apresuro para que se subieran al carruaje que los esperaba en la puerta. Murata solo observo mientras Yuuri era regañado por Wolfram:

Wolfram-…Hmn!..¡Que gran Maoh eres dejándose acorralar por unos rufianes de segunda, definitivamente eres un enclenque cuando no estoy cerca!

Yuuri- bueno pero valió la pena, ¡el partido de la semifinal fue espectacular, parecía que estuviera viendo un juego de la liga profesional!, …¡¿verdad Murata?

Murata- jejeje…si, supongo que fue un buen juego.

Wolfram- hm!

Yuuri- Me pregunto si Greta se alegrara de verme ….

…..

El viaje al castillo fue lento debido a que la tormenta había inundado un par de caminos y derribado varios árboles. De hecho la tormenta no paro hasta 3 días después de la llegada del Maoh.

En la oficina/estudio del Maoh:

Gwendal- es muy oportuno que hallan arribado antes de lo previsto…

Yuuri- eh?

Conrat- Su Alteza, durante su ausencia ha empezado una guerra civil en Gran Shimaron, aunque actualmente es un movimiento motivado por las constantes derrotas de Lanzhil en el campo de batalla, los territorios sureños lo están usando de excusa para un separarse de la nación; suponemos que la revuelta ha sido iniciada y patrocinada por el Rey Saralegui…

Gwendal- Yozak nos ha informado que estos territorios sureños ( que además comprenden la mitad de las costas de Gran Shimaron) planean anexarse al Pequeño Shimaron para formar El Estado Independiente de Shimaron Unido…

Gunter- todavía es temprano para hacer declaraciones públicas, pero es probable que …

Murata- que Pequeño Shimaron use su alianza con Shin Makoku para avanzar en el territorio continental de Gran Shimaron…

Yuuri-….¡UN MOMENTO!, exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos fuera, todo esto es muy repentino…

Murata- es repentino si, pero acuérdate que Saralegui te había dicho directamente que era lo que quería, es obvio que lleva tiempo planeándolo.

Yuuri- pero si Sara logra lo que quiere significara que la desaparición de la mayor amenaza a Shin Makoku …

Gwendal- O la aparición de uno nuevo…

Yuuri- ya, ya… yo confío en Sara…..

Todos miran fijamente a Yuuri, especialmente Wolfram que ha estado muy callado hasta ahora, en el momento que esta apunto de decir algo…

Yuuri- pero por si las dudas quizá sea bueno pedirle su opinión a los 10 nobles.

Eso dejo mudos a sus asesores:

Murata- parece que has empezado a entender …

Yuuri- jeje….

…

Yuuri y Murata se quedaron un total de 7 meses en Shin Makoku, se hubieran quedado mas tiempo, pero Shoma (el papa de Yuuri) les había dicho que quería hablar con ellos en la cena); en ese tiempo se habían reunido 2 veces con los 10 nobles, la primera vez para decidir la postura de Shin Makoku en la división de Gran Shimaron que por cierto había sido bastante reservada, decidiendo ser neutral y rechazando las peticiones de apoyo en tropas para la causa separatista, y la segunda para discutir la integración del El Estado Independiente de Shimaron Unido que tenia por cabeza a un muy complacido Saralegui, a la alianza de Shin Makoku. Al aceptar a la nueva nación en la alianza, esta gano reconocimiento de nación por parte de todos los países que la conformaban.

En el palacio las cosas transcurrieron con su debida normalidad, las tardes de trabajo alternadas con los descansos para jugar con Greta que ahora tenia 11 años, Anissnia izo explotar su laboratorio unas 10 veces, dejando en una de esas ocasiones a Gunter con un mohawk que todavía lucia cuando regresaron a Japón; En un par de ocasiones unos ladrones intentaron entrar a la sala del tesoro, Adelberto apareció en la frontera para anunciarle al Maoh que destruiría a Gran Shimaron desde adentro, Pochi el dragon se había conseguido novia y habían visitado el castillo, Gwendal había fracasado por quinta vez en la confeccion de un peluche de un oso-abeja, Wolfram había intentado una inusual táctica de seducción que involucraba unas velas hechas de flores exóticas y sabanas negras de seda, lo que le acarreo ser echado de la recamara real ( 3 días después como si nada hubiera pasado volvían a compartir el cuarto). En fin, trancurrido el tiempo que tenían previsto quedarse, Yuuri y Murata regresaron a la tierra…

Aparecieron en la tina de la casa Shibuya (que siempre se quedaba llena por si las dudas)… mientras salían del agua, escucharon que los llamaban a través de la puerta:

Miko- ¡Yuu-chan, Ken-Chan, que bueno que llegaron hay un par de muchachos en la puerta que los buscan!…

…..

* * *

Uuuuu….creo que a partir de este capitulo la historia va a fluir un poquito mas…

Si alguien quiere ayudarme con la historia, o tiene alguna idea, porfa pónganla en la sección de comentarios.

Pasen por mi cuenta de deviantart!, no tiene mucho, pero estoy empezando a entender eso del intercambio de llamas..(

http**:**/**/**.com**/)(quítenle los**)


End file.
